1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of restraining devices, and more particularly toward a stiff extending member that be affixed to a moving individual, such as a dog or a child, on one end, and hands-free affixed to a human or other fixed device on the other end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humans have long kept domesticated animals as companions. One such animal is a dog. A dog requires and desires physical activity. The human responsible for the dog therefore has a duty to take the dog out into the confines beyond its home to walk and run. Most often in cities and elsewhere, the dogs need to be kept under control, usually with a leash that is a flexible tether that attaches to the collar or harness of the dog on one end and is held in the hand of the human on the other end.
There are some drawbacks to the traditional leashes in use for this purpose. First, because the human has to hold one end of the tethering leash in his or her hand, the use of at least one hand is restricted during this activity. Second, due to the flexibility of the traditional leash, the dog is free to move about in any direction it desires provided it is within the length of the leash. This includes moving in front of the human walking the dog. In the case of a human sitting in a wheelchair or riding a bicycle, there is the potential hazard of the dog moving into the wheels of the bicycle or wheelchair.
It is the object of the instant invention to provided an improved tethering device for dogs that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.